Strangers Next Door
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: The gang find themselves forgetting who they were after being decommissioned, will they be able to find themselves again in the midst of angry families, School, Dances, and Dating?
1. Meeting The Strangers

**The Nobody's Next Door**

**Chapter one Finding old friends and new ones**

Fanny Fullbright kicked a pebble across the street as people stared back at her, they always stared it never seemed to bug her.

"Mommy why is that girl so sad and why is she playing kickball with a pebble?" A little boy asked as the pebbled got stuck between a trashcan outside and Fanny slowly looked at the sky wondering if she would ever truly be happy again.

Fanny was headed home and that was the last place she wanted to be because A her mother was probably drunk, passed out, or high as a kite, B her father was a workaholic with little or no time for family, and C her little sister Natalie resented Fanny for whatever reason Fanny didn't know.

"She shouldn't hate me so much I take care of her when all's mom does is put a cold TV dinner in front of her and expect her to eat without complaint" Fanny said to herself as a boy on a skateboard darted passed her and she had to quickly step back to avoid getting hurt.

"Watch it girl this is a no freak zone, and with you talking to yourself you got me wondering if you're a freak" The boy said zooming away as Fanny wanted nothing more than to pulverize this boy.

"I know I was happy once but I can't remember when, I know there was a blonde haired girl, an orange skirt, a green sweater, and something about a mustard bottle gun but it's becoming one big blur".

Fanny reluctantly walked up the driveway to her house and to the front door to find as she predicted her mom sleeping at the kitchen table with bottle after bottle of hard liquor in front of her.

"Nice to see I'm never wrong hey brain?, I wish for once I could be wrong and she would be making chocolate chip cookies, brownies, or a cake you know like normal mothers do".

Fanny climbed the stairs to her room to find that her room was trashed and it had her little sister Natalie's name all over it literally in finger paints on the wall.

"I'm not going to blow up, I'm not going to blow up, I'm not going to blow up, just count to ten and it'll all be funny" Fanny said to herself as she saw her cat Munchie went from white fur to spray paint blue.

"All right now I'm mad that girl better hope she's far away from this house when I find her or it's the end of the world as she knows it".

Fanny entered her sister Natalie's room to find her grinning ear to ear and watching TV and Fanny was seconds to blowing up.

"I hope you liked the makeover I gave to your room and Munchie, and if you don't tough noogies because I'm not cleaning it up" Natalie said chewing the bubble gum from her blue raspberry Blowpop as Fanny saw revenge as she ripped one of her sister's feather pillows and stomped off.

"I do everything for the little puke and all she does is give me grief as far as the eye can see" Fanny said to herself and storming off to her favorite place.

Ten blocks down we see Rachel, Kuki, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, and Wally also being ushered from their houses.

"Cruddy little know it all brother, why can't I be like him and go do what I like?" Wally asked as he saw Kuki's beautiful black hair with blue streaks in it and he almost collided with a trashcan.

"Watch yourself kid these aren't for colliding in their for throwing garbage in" A man said as Wally just flashed him a smile and ran to catch up with the long black hair with blue streaks.

Master Wong's restaurant met Fanny's nostrils as she ran to it with her tongue hanging and she started panting like a dog when she met the front door.

"Evening Fanny we were expecting you earlier in the week but better late than never my mom always said, the usual booth by the window I think" A woman said leading Fanny to her booth as Kuki, Wally, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, and Rachel walked in because of the food smell also.

"Welcome to Master Wong's the best Chinese food this side of Richardsville, now are you all together or would you all like separate tables" Th woman asked as everybody looked at each other confused.

"Just give us a booth and for some reason I'm feeling that girl in the white blouse and jean skirt over there needs a friend" Rachel Mckenzie said as they were all led to Fanny's booth.

"Fanny I hope you don't mind but these people asked to sit with you and they seem like a Fanny Fullbright bunch to me".

Fanny looked amazed when she saw Rachel and knew she found the blonde girl that was in her dreams as Rachel stared back at Fanny her mouth hung open.

"You're the girl from my dreams the red head with the bad attitude, you seem a lot cooler in person" Rachel said as the other's all looked on confused.

"And you're the blonde girl from my dreams, we were good friends once, great friends even but I can't for the life of me remember it" Fanny said as Wally couldn't keep his eyes off Kuki and she was beginning to notice.

"Are you a creepy stalker or some junk like that?, or do you always like staring at girls you hardly know creep?" Kuki asked shaking her multi colored hair in Wally's face.

"No I'm not a creepy stalker just an amazingly beautiful girl stalker and please don't make that out to sound bad because you're the first girl I've stalked" Wally said as Kuki pretended not to hear him looking at the menu.

"It's no use doing that girl it's written in Chinese so unless you can read Chinese it's a lovely touch to the Chinese dining experience" Fanny said as Kuki smiled at her replacing the menu.

"The funny thing is I'm Chinese but I've never learned to speak or read it, I guess that makes me bad to my culture huh?" Kuki asked as Wally just smiled looking at her.

"You are mucho creepy kid, I mean don't you have better things to do with your time then stare at girl's who are way out of your league?" Nigel asked as Rachel giggled looking over at him.

"And you Mrs. Giggly don't think I haven't noticed you looking at me the whole way here, I mean I know I'm cute and all but staring isn't the most gracious way to pretend you're not flirting".

"Actually I was staring because you had your fly open the whole way here Mr. Smooth, I mean get over yourself" Rachel said as the table laughed at Nigel.

"Hi ya Fanny I got the usual for you, and what would the rest of the gang like if you don't mind me asking" A waiter named John asked handing Fanny a Cherry Coke with extra syrup as she licked her lips at it.

"I'll have whatever she's having, I mean they must be good if this girl comes here all the time and orders them right" Rachel asked as Fanny gave the thumbs up nodding.

"So how about a date sometime Duchess?, I mean I'm pretty cool when I'm not in a cruddy Chinese restaurant beautiful" Wally said as Kuki snorted and Wally looked at her.

"I hardly know you Aussie, I mean yes your accent is cute and all but I have emotional baggage up to here" Kuki said raising her arms to indicate how much baggage she had.

"I don't mind emotional baggage, what you think I'm Mr. Perfect living the high life of clothes, money, and fame?" Wally asked as Kuki nodded.

"And the rest of you what are we having to drink?, and if you want alcohol I'll need Id's because we're a legitimate business here" John said as Kuki shoved her hand in Wally's eyes to stop his stares and ordered a Dr. Pepper.

"I'll have a lemonade please and this girl on a date if you can get me that waiter, I mean what do I have to do to make this girl see I love her?".

"Maybe you could prove to me that you actually have emotional baggage, as much as me and then maybe I'd consider dating you".

"Have you ever been called your little brother or sister's name on purpose but your parents said it was a mistake?, or have you ever been compared to them?"

"No have you ever seen your mother drunk and high at the same time, had a little sister who hates you when all's you want to do is love her, or had a dad who was extremely workaholic?" Fanny asked as the table stared at her.

"No I would kill for my dad to be a workaholic because we're just about to lose our house, luckily my mom is a book writer and we made the money for the mortgage" Wally said as Kuki snorted again giggling at Wally.

"And you call that roughing it creepazoid?, I live in an apartment that has roaches the size of your love for me which is big, and mice the size of housecats" Kuki said as Wally looked scared for her.

"The city says it's condemned but my dad is on the city council and says he has no fear of us losing our apartment".

"That's nothing I live in an apartment that should be deemed condemned but the cities scared to look at it, I have a baby brother who can't go outside to play, and a mom and dad who say it's only a matter of time before we move into a better house" Nigel said as the gang looked at him.

"I live in the suburbs and these days they aren't safe what with all the killing and gang related things that go on down there" Hoagie said as Abby nodded her head agreeing with him.

"I live on his block and I must say it's scary even to look out the window on our street" Abby said as she ordered a Coke and John looked over at Nigel and Hoagie.

"All right dudes what will it be?, and please make this quick I don't have all night" John said as Nigel and Hoagie ordered Mountain Dew.

"All right the drinks are coming right up then we can do the whole food thing when I bring the drinks back, you guys just talk to Fanny about the food and she can order for you seeing she knows this menu by heart".

As soon as John was gone introductions began as Wally learned the name of his love was Kuki Sanban and Rachel and Fanny giggled like they never lost their memories of each other from decommissioning three years ago.

"I can't believe nobody told me I had my fly open the whole time we were walking here, I mean have you no decency?" Nigel asked as Rachel giggled and got eye to eye with him.

"I did tell you your fly was open about five minutes ago Mr. too full of myself, I mean what's your deal anyway sir are you our leader or something?" Rachel asked as leader struck a brainwave with Nigel but he shrugged it off.

"So Kuki is it how's about you and I go to the movies tonight?, Buckets Of Blood VI is playing at the Multiplex and I can get us in half price seeing I know the owner there" Wally said as Kuki grinned at him.

"You don't hear the word no too much do you kid?, I mean I don't even know your name and you're already making plans for our wedding" Kuki said as Fanny couldn't help but laugh at Kuki.

"All right Shelia my names Wally Beatles actually it's Wallabee but I prefer Wally, my hobbies are girl chasing, tail chasing, chick chasing, and any other chasing that involves me and a girl, and I really want you to come out with me tonight" Wally said as Kuki got a thoughtful look on her face.

"I can't Wally but I really wish I could, see I've pulled babysitting duty which starts now, my parents are meeting me here where I'm watching the witch from the black lagoon which is my sister Mushi and she's not a real moviegoer".

"That's perfect I'll bring my little brother Joey because he's a devil in disguise, they can entertain themselves as we entertain ourselves I hope".

"Well if we're doing things like that why don't we go see Four Christmas's instead, I'm in the mood for a romantic comedy and Buckets Of Blood is an R rated movie meaning little munchkins need no apply" Kuki said as Wally saw her point and agreed.

"All right Mushi we heard the whole thing and we have no problem with you dating but your little sister and this Joey had better keep things G rated tonight" Mrs. Sanban said as Joey was being tugged by Mrs. Beatles into Master Wong's.

"Joey you're to mind your big brother tonight and Wally sweetie thanks for the major favor I'll pay you for it when we get back" Mrs. Beatles said as Wally pushed over to Kuki as Mushi and Joey were placed next to him.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh Wally and his girlfriend sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Joey sang as Mushi giggled flirtatiously at him and he blushed.

"Keep it up Joey I'm trying for boyfriend here but friend is all I'm making, tell her all the good things I do for you" Wally said as an angry Mrs. Fullbright shoved Natalie to Fanny's table and eyed Fanny.

"She all yours big sister, you can bring her home after the meal and clean that pigsty of a room of yours no arguments about it" Mrs. Fullbright said as Fanny's mouth opened in protest.

"Young lady I need five minutes and I know your not her mother but she's better with you than she is with me, and I said you could bring her back after dinner".

"No I'm not taking the responsibility of her anymore mom, she's your daughter and I have plans that don't involve her tonight, as for cleaning my room take a look at who's name is on my wall and that's who's cleaning it" Fanny said finally standing up for herself and Mrs. Fullbright grabbed Natalie's hand.

"You better hope you have a place to sleep tonight young lady because it won't be at home, I'm not going to stand around and let you talk to me like that".

"Go have another drink rummy, and punish your other daughter once and a while would ya?, I mean where do you get off yelling at me all the time?".

"Maybe if it wasn't your school calling all the time saying you were in trouble I'd have nothing to complain to you about" Mrs. Fullbright said as Natalie moaned loving the smell of the restaurant and tried escaping Mrs. Beatles death grip.

"And for future reference she isn't better with me than with you, she hates me and she's dead to me starting today and so are you, you alcoholic, drunk, rummy, idiot.

Mrs. Fullbright heard enough as she dragged Natalie away from the food smell and Fanny grinned waving goodbye to her sister having no idea how even her sister was going to get with her.

Well that's it the characters may seem Ocish but that's what I was going for when I wrote this ff because their older now, so please reply and tell me what you think.


	2. Munchie's Last Stand

**Chapter 2 **

**Munchie's Last Stand**

Back at the Fullbright house we see Natalie being screamed at by Mrs. Fullbright and in Natalie's mind it was all Fanny's fault.

"You're worthless Nattie I mean do you want me to hurt you because I can if you want me to, I asked you to act sweet, kind, gentle, and loving and you couldn't even do that right you clutz" Mrs. Fullbright yelled as tears fell from Natalie's face and her revenge against Fanny was going to be in effect.

"Now go boo hoo in your sister's room while you're cleaning it, and if it's not spotless when I get back up here heads are going to roll young lady".

Mrs. Fullbright left as Natalie angrily scrubbed her name from Fanny's wall and found Munchie meowing as she grabbed him her plan working.

"She loves you more than anything in this world you stupid cat, let's see what happens when I take the one thing she loves away, I mean I have nothing to love me so why should she?" Natalie asked herself as she twisted Munchie's head in mid meow smiling as she threw him in a burlap sack.

"She says I'm dead to her well that's fine, she's dead to me too and now so is her stupid cat, I always hated the thing anyway meowing day in and day out for Fanny to feed him cream.

Natalie skipped off burying Munchie in front of an old oak tree in the front yard the smile never leaving her face.

"You did a good job cleaning your sister's room Nattie, now go to yours because I can't stand the sight of you" Mrs. Fullbright said as Natalie shuffled to her room and snapped her TV on.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm home mom and let me say I'm so glad I found my voice tonight, so where's Natalie the tornado in her room I suppose?" Fanny asked as Mrs. Fullbright nodded in between gulps of Vodka.

"Best believe you're father will hear of this Fanny Abigail, you had no right to talk to me the way you did earlier, I mean you're lucky you can leave the house Natalie can't".

"Yea well if she wants to treat me bad than I'll show it back to her, you and dad always taught me how to do that".

"She even took you're trash out for you, she put it all in a burlap sack and buried it in front of the oak out front" Mrs. Fullbright said obviously drunk and Fanny got concerned.

"All right mom I'm going to feed Munchie some of this cream I brought for him with some shrimp his fave, I'll be in my room if you need anything".

Fanny slowly climbed the stairs to her room scared of what she was or wasn't going to find when she got there.

"Munchie here boy I got some yummy cream for you, and some shrimp you know you want some" Fanny said making kissing noises hoping to find Munchie running to greet her like he usually always did.

"Munch come on sweetie I have some cream and shrimp this should be like an all you can eat buffet for you, unless you're playing hide and seek".

Natalie stood by Fanny's doorframe giggling demonically as Fanny looked under her bed hoping to find Munchie.

"Come on boy I'm getting scared here, where in God's name are you hiding?".

Fanny found Munchie or a part of him as his blood led out of Fanny's room and down the stairs and Natalie grinned up at Fanny.

"Just think at least now he can have shrimp and cream in Heaven, I mean he was a pretty good kitty wasn't he?" Natalie asked as Fanny lunged at Natalie knocking her to the floor as Mr. Fullbright came home hearing the ruckus.

"You stinking, filthy, no good, little brat, I hope you get an animal that you love so I can kill it like you killed Munchie love killer!" Fanny screamed as Natalie was sporting a black eye, a fat lip, and a bloody nose as Mr. Fullbright pulled Fanny from Natalie.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"What is going on here ladies?, and I want the truth Nattie because Fanny has been a good sport about her anger these days" Mr. Fullbright said as Fanny just bawled and hugged her father as Natalie made to do the same but was not welcomed.

'Natalie I asked you a question and I want an answer, what did you do to tip your sister's angry sensors?, and I want the truth I can tell when you're lying".

"I was mad that Fanny didn't want me around her today or any other day so I trashed her room while she was at school, I guess that tipped the sensors" Natalie said as Fanny angrily glared in Natalie's direction.

"You know damn well that's not true, now tell him what else you did, tell him the whole story you little runt" Fanny said still bawling as Natalie guiltily looked up at Mr. Fullbright.

Mommy yelled at me and called me names because I trashed Fanny's room, so me having nobody to love me and her having Munchie to run to her at the drop of a hat I snapped his neck and buried Munchie in the front yard by the oak he loved so much".

Mr. Fullbright hugged Fanny harder knowing how much she loved Munchie and his eyes grew concern as he stared at his three year old daughter.

"You're grounded Natalie I don't want to hear another peep from you, just wait until your mom finds out what you did".

Natalie looked to Fanny to bail her out of trouble like she used to and Fanny stormed off slamming her bedroom door as Natalie looked up at her father pleading with him.

'Do we really have to tell mommy daddy?, I mean she's already called me names and hurt my feelings what else could she do?" Natalie asked as Mr. Fullbright shook his head at her and walked off to find Mrs. Fullbright to tell her about Munchie's last stand.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey sweetie I'm sorry if I'm a little drunk, I started drinking early today so how was work sweetness?" Mrs. Fullbright asked stumbling up to Mr. Fullbright as he caught her.

"Do you have any idea what our youngest daughter did today Wendy?, I mean do you have the slightest clue what she did to her older sister's heart?" Mr. Fullbright asked as Wendy Fullbright placed the Vodka bottle on the kitchen table and she stared at Mr. Fullbright.

"I had no idea Fanny's room meant that much to her Bruno, I mean you really need to talk to Fanny because she's starting with the talk back gene and I don't like it" Wendy said as Bruno shook his head at Wendy.

"This isn't about Natalie trashing Fanny's room Wendy, Natalie did something ten times worse and before I tell you I want to know if you know what it was?".

"No Bruno I don't know what she did so tell me what happened , and leave nothing out I'll be sure to punish Natalie after I hear the story".

"Well she was cleaning Fanny's room and in a jealous attempt because Fanny loved Munchie Natalie snapped the poor cats neck and buried him in the front yard before Fanny got home" Bruno said as Natalie looked scared and Bruno nodded as if bringing all of her fears to life.

Natalie Ariana Fullbright get your tail down here now young lady, you have a lot of explaining to do and Fanny get down here too" Wendy yelled as Fanny stomped down the stairs her red hair sticking to her face.

"All right Natalie I want to know what gave you the right to snap your sister's cat's neck and I want to know right now".

"Well I've always wanted a kitten and you said I wasn't responsible enough and Fanny was, you yelled at me because I trashed the room she never lets me set foot in, and he meowed and I was angry so I guess he was at the wrong place at the wrong time" Natalie said as Fanny just sniffled and stared at her.

"After all I did for you Nattie, all the food I brought home for you, all the things I've done with you, all the things I've bought you how could you go and kill the one thing in this house that loves me?" Fanny asked as Natalie rounded on her.

"Because I have nothing to love me and now you know how I feel, Where's my Munchie?, my friends?, my time to walk home from school so I can kick pebbles up the street wondering if I should go home!".

"First of all the people you saw me with aren't friends I just met them today, second Munchie was more than a thing I loved I raised him from a kitten he was like a child to me, third If you want to walk in my shoes then go ahead and do it see if I care".

"How could you compare a cat to a person Fanny?, you can raise me and I could be the replacement Munchie" Natalie said as Fanny shoved past her and Wendy ran after her.

"We're not finished yet Fanny, there are still the little matters of what you said to me at the restaurant today young lady" Wendy said as Fanny pushed her and stared at her.

"Shut up you stupid drunk, you have no idea what it feels like to be me, I have to live with pain, hurt, depression, and nothing to love me back my whole life".

Wendy stared open mouthed at Fanny as Angels On The Moon by Thriving Ivory blared from her room as Fanny saw this song as a tribute to her dead kitten.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Stupid little sister thinks she can get away with anything, she has no idea how hurt I am right now, all's she cares about is herself and putting me through as much pain as she can".

Rachel's cell phone number flittered to the floor as Fanny reached for it and she saw this as fate in the truest sense of the word dialing the number.

"Hello Rachel's phone you got Rachel and how may I help you, and if this is a telemarketer I'm not about to switch my service to pay your bills creep" Rachel said as Fanny smiled thinly knowing she just made her first friend.

"Hey it's me Fanny you know from the Chinese?, I need somebody to talk to because my psychotic sister killed my talking bag which was my cat by snapping his neck".

"First off how demented is your little sister Fan?, and two you're in luck my cat Scrunchie just had kittens and I'm giving you first pick" Rachel said as Fanny's frown didn't grow into a smile when she heard this.

'Unless you have a white kitten with pink paddy paws, a black patch for a chin, blue eyes, and a love for cream and Chinese shrimp you can keep the kitties" Fanny said as Rachel peeked into the box and saw a kitten that looked exactly how Fanny described and she smiled.

"One white kitten, with pink paddy paws, a black patch for a chin, blue eyes, and what kitty doesn't love cream and seafood?".

Fanny jumped up excitedly as she turned Angels On The Moon off and dashed off down the stairs being stopped by Mr. and Mrs. Fullbright.

'Can't this wait mom and dad?, see a girl named Rachel that I met at dinner today has a Munchie II for me and I want to get there before Munchie II works his charm on someone else" Fanny said as Mr. and Mrs. Fullbright opened the door for her and she dashed the fifteen blocks to Rachel's.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Rachel picked Fanny's kitty up and got it ready for departure smiling knowing this kitty was going to be a great edition to Fanny's troubled life hopefully.

"Come on kitten looks like you found a home with a very sweet girl, and you can be her diary holding all of her secrets" Rachel said as the kitten meowed a goodbye to his brothers, sisters, and mom as they meowed back.

"Don't worry kitties you're all pretty cute I'm sure you'll find a home sooner or later, and Scrunchie you know you're home is here with me".

A booming knock was on the door as Rachel opened it to find Fanny's eyes dancing with excitement and Rachel held out Munchie II and Fanny saw that it was Munchie when he was a kitten as she squealed in excitement.

Munchie II purred when Fanny held him close and she knew that it was Munchie reincarnated as this little kitty.

"He's perfect Rache right down to the purr, it's like Munchie's trying to tell me that everything's all right, and to never leave him alone with my abusive sister again" Fanny said as Rachel produced a padlock and handed it to Fanny.

"So you and the kitten have privacy, now give a name to this reincarnated kitty and then I'll give you cat food, cream, treats, toys whatever that kitten needs to be like your old kitten" Rachel said as Fanny grabbed the padlock hugging Rachel as she was handed three keys.

"One for you, one for your mom, and one for your dad, I wouldn't let your sister back in there if I were you".

"The kitties name is Munchie II because that was the name of my old kitty and this is definitely my old kitty making a second appearance".

"All right so give me a list of things and I'll go get them for you, and I was also wondering if you'd like to go get manicures and pedicures tomorrow and if not I totally understand".

Fanny nodded and hugged Rachel for saving Munchie II for her and then she pet Munchie II's ears as he meowed and nuzzled his head against Fanny's arm and she giggled due to Munchie II's whiskers.

"I don't need anything I have it all at home Rachel, as for the manicures and pedicures I'm all for that because I need them both desperately" Fanny said as Rachel giggled and helped Fanny with the door and Fanny ran home with Munchie II and was ready to talk to her mom and dad about her performance at the restaurant earlier that day.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on Munchie II here we are home sweet home, I'll have a lot to talk about later but until then you can eat and drink to you're hearts content".

Fanny installed the padlock on her door and then put a bowl of cream and Chinese shrimp in front of Munchie II as he ate it and drank in a flash just like the old Munchie and then hopped onto Fanny's bed and fell asleep at the foot of it.

"Keep the bed warm Munch I'll be back soon, then we can watch some TV until we drift off and I switch it off in the middle of the night".

Munchie II meowed in response and then yawned and closed his eyes as Fanny smiled then shut her door and locked the padlock as Natalie walked up looking angry.

"Do you like my new security system Nattie?, now you can't get in there to trash my room, Munchie II, or snap Munchie II's neck like you did to poor Munchie" Fanny said skipping off down the stairs to face the music with her mom and dad.

"All right mom and dad I'm ready to face whatever you have to say about my performance at the restaurant today, and I for one am very sorry if I offended anyone".

"Well Fanny you're mom and I have been talking and we think that we're a little hard on you, I mean you treat Natalie with kindness and she goes and snaps your cat's neck, so here's our deal if you apologize to your mother, promise to start looking after yourself and your cat we'll forget any of the things you said today" Mr. Fullbright said as Fanny's jaw dropped never having one of her parents on her side before.

"All right I apologize to you mom for what I said today, I guess I just feel that you drop Natalie into my lap and all's she does is make me hate her more and more, I'll look after Munchie II and myself from now on, and here you guys take these keys their the keys to my new padlock thanks to my new friend".

Mr. and Mrs. Fullbright was surprised that Fanny was doing this much for them as she kissed the both of them and skipped back to her room to find Natalie trying to pry the lock off.

"Mom dad Natalie's trying to break into my room again, and she has that I hate my sister's cat look in her eyes again!" Fanny screamed as Mr. and Mrs. Fullbright ran up the stairs and pulled Natalie away from Fanny's bedroom door.

"Young lady you are going to learn how to respect people's property real soon, and from this day forth you're grounded until further notice" Mr. Fullbright said as Mrs. Fullbright nodded.

"Yes I'd like a large hamburger pizza with mozzarella sticks, a 21 ounce bottle of Mountain Dew, and some brownie bites if it's not too much trouble".

Natalie licked her lips at Fanny's snack order as Fanny hung up and went downstairs to wait on the pizza boy/ Chinese Waiter John that she had a huge crush on.

"Are you really going to eat all the things you just ordered or are you ordering a side of John to go with it?, and if you are can I have some pizza?" Natalie asked as Fanny shook her head no and Natalie got the it's not fair look in her eyes.

"Mom and dad said to start looking after myself and well after what you did to Munchie what makes you think I'm going to anything nice for you anytime soon?" Fanny asked as Natalie got eye to eye with Fanny.

"Why are you so mean to me Fanny?, I mean yea I did bad things to you but there is a thing called forgiveness learn to use it sometime".

"I know how to use forgiveness but the problem with you is you know how to use it too much Nat, Saying sorry can't fix every problem that arises with you".

"Fine then I'm going to my room to feel cold, unloved, and lonely like a house pet and you guys could care less if I'm your daughter, your sister, or your friend" Natalie said tears falling down her face and storming off slamming her bedroom door in the process.

"Maybe we should talk to her Wend, I mean we haven't been Parents Of The Year to Fanny and her and we have to swallow our pride and get past this" Bruno said as Wendy and him crept up to Natalie's room to hear sobbing and Natalie's TV turned up full blast.

Bruno knocked loudly on the door as Fanny had another idea running off to get her idea into action while both Wendy and Bruno knew that when their daughter had a plan it was usually the best thing for everyone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Rache it's me open up girl I've found a way to make my sis happy and I need you're help!" Fanny screamed as the front door opened and Fanny ran in inspecting the kittens until she found an orange one locking eyes with her.

"I'll take him now tell me how much or I'll give you my wallet full of money and you'll be forced to take it".

"Are you kidding you're my first friend Fanny I can't make you pay for it, and I'll throw the food, toys, treats, and a carton of cream in no charge" Rachel said as Fanny picked the orange kitten up knowing Natalie would love it because it reminded Fanny of Oliver from Oliver and Company Natalie's favorite movie.

"Thanks Rache you're doing me a big favor letting me have this one, My sister won't snap this one's neck I guarantee it" Fanny said as Rachel handed Fanny all the stuff for Natalie's new kitten.

"Now go make your sister's day by giving her that kitty, I'll let her name the cat once she get's him and then Munchie II will have a brother in arms at your house".

"Thanks again Rache you have no idea how happy you just made my sister, now I've got to go I have a pizza on the way and a delivery man to check out when he get's there".

Rachel and Fanny giggled as Rachel saw Fanny out and she dashed the fifteen blocks back to her house to see no pizza delivery man yet.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Mom dad I have something that's going to make Natalie's day, so where are you guys anyway?" Fanny screamed as she heard sobbing upstairs and Fanny dashed upstairs with Natalie's new kitty.

"Nattie boy are you going to love me today, I have a surprise for you and it's going to turn that frown upside down".

Fanny walked into Natalie's room to find Wendy and Bruno hugging her as Natalie's eyes looked through her matted red hair and Fanny placed the kitten on Natalie's lap and her eyes lit up and Wendy and Bruno saw selfless love in their oldest daughter as Natalie giggled at the kitten.

"Just don't say I never did anything for you kid, so name the little guy and then you and I can have some pizza once the delivery man gets here" Fanny said as Natalie smiled down already knowing what the kitten's name was going to be.

"I'm going to name him Oliver after my favorite kitty in a movie, and I'll make sure not to hurt him like I did Munchie, and I really am sorry that I hurt him Fanny" Natalie said as Fanny hugged her and there was a knock at the door.

"Hello hot pizza delivery man, all right Nattie watch me work, because when you're old enough you're going to want to do exactly as I do".

Fanny skipped downstairs as Natalie followed cuddling Oliver against her face as she did and Fanny opened the door to find John smiling and producing Fanny's food.

"Well I presume that we're putting this on the Fullbright account so no charge, unless of course you'd like to go to the start of year dance with me tomorrow night" John said trying not to sound desperate as Fanny smiled.

"The dance sounds great John and I'd love to go with you, so pick me up around 6:30 we can have dinner here and then bounce to the dance together" Fanny said as John smiled and Fanny could feel her cheeks going hot.

"All right 6:30 sounds great so here's your food and again no charge I'll put it on the Fullbright account and well I guess that's all there is to say".

John ran off to his bike as Fanny smiled as he waved knowing she found the love of her life.

Well that's it for now and thanks for the replies, the only reason I changed the rating was for this chapter mainly because of what Natalie did to Fanny's cat and I felt that K was a bad rating if kids were going to read about a cat getting it's neck snapped so please Read and reply and I'll write more soon Thanks

Cindy'sboy93


	3. The Stranger's Unite

**Chapter 3**

**The Strangers Unite**

Once the movie was over Wally and Kuki were seen in an ice cream parlor with their babysitting jobs sharing a banana split.

"So what are you like Wally?, I mean I must admit to me you seem like a stalker but I feel déjà vu with you so I guess you could be ok" Kuki said scooping vanilla ice cream and hot fudge onto her spoon and shoveling it into her mouth.

"Well I moved to the states when I was six and from there I don't remember much, kind of like all my childhood memories were wiped away with a cloth or something" Wally said scooping cherry syrup and hot fudge with vanilla ice cream onto his spoon.

"I feel the same way you do Wally, I remember 3, 4, 5 and then it goes to 13 kind of like I'm not supposed to remember my little kid days".

"I know what you mean, I mean even pictures of me as a pre teen are gone, it's like I've been replaced when I was a teenager".

"This is probably the best ice cream sundae I've ever had and I've had a lot, it helps soothe the memory of my stinkhole apartment" Kuki said as Mushi picked her cherry off and threw it at Kuki.

"Dispose of this Kuki you know I hate them, I mean could no cherries on a banana split be too much to ask?" Mushi screamed as Kuki sensed a blowup of ginormous proportions.

"We talked about this Mushi, we are in a public place and there will be no screaming by you or anybody else here, let's use our inside voices if you don't mind".

"Actually I do mind I told the idiot clerk over there no cherries and he goes and throws one on there just because he's deaf!".

"Look kid she said to lay off so listen to her or you're going to get us kicked out, I mean how bad could a banana split be with cherries?" Wally asked as Kuki nervously shushed him.

"What do you know newbie you're just her flavor of the month before she gets scared, bored, lonely, or any combination of the three" Mushi said slyly as Kuki got a frown on her face and Wally heard enough.

"That's it you little runts playtime's over, finish your sundaes in T Minus 10 minutes or we're leaving them here banana and all".

Mushi and Joey's jaws dropped as Kuki slowly looked at Wally and he looked back at her.

"Are we feeling better now?, if not maybe I can get you a soda or another sundae or both would you like that?" Wally asked as Kuki giggled nodding her head.

"You don't know me and ice cream very well yet Wally, it's a guilty pleasure I have and I can never say no to seconds on guilty pleasures" Kuki said as Wally grinned and walked up ordering two Cokes and another Ice cream sundae.

"Mushi you're riding on the thinnest ice you can ride on young lady, mom talked to you about this and she said that when I'm in charge you aren't, and you have five minutes left runts".

Mushi poked at the banana as Joey scooped up more ice cream and shoveled it into his mouth, as Wally returned with the Cokes and sundae.

"Thanks for the nice date Wally as a matter of fact I'm surprised you stood up to Mushi, most of my boyfriends are afraid to even breathe in her direction" Kuki said as Wally inhaled deeply and breathed in Mushi's direction.

"I'll do anything for love Kuki whether that means breathing in your sister's direction, or stalking a girl to make her say yes to a date" Wally said as Mushi stared angrily at him and he glared back at her.

"I hate this new boy Kooks he's not a scaredy cat like the other boys were, maybe you should leave him before things escalate" Mushi said as Kuki grinned and shook her head no.

"I like this boy for the reason that he's still here and you're a bit scared of having him around aren't you sis?, it's not that you're scared of him but you're scared of losing me to another and let me just say you're the one pushing me away".

"What do you say we go back to your house Kooks, we can make out in your room if you want and then I can sneak out your window just like two middle schoolars in love".

Kuki full out laughed at this as Wally looked confused and she kissed him as he still was confused by her laughter.

"Wally I live at the top of a three story apartment so sneaking out my window is stupid and suicidal, there is however a fire escape but I'm sure my parents will hear it's creaky sound as you put it down" Kuki said as Mushi got a mischievous look on her face and Kuki knew what it meant.

"I should at least call my mom and dad and tell them I'm bringing company home, I mean they'll have a chance to make the apartment look as decent as they can with roaches the size of your love for me which is big, and mice the size of housecats".

"I don't mind bugs or mice, I have a mouse for a pet and what boy doesn't like bugs, dirt, snakes, and other grimy and dirty things?".

"Wally I'd feel a lot better if we went to your house instead of mine, I just don't feel right letting anybody see the apartment before we move which I'm told is this weekend" Kuki said as Wally nodded and pecked her lips.

"Ok Duchess we can go back to my place if you want, I have to bring Joey home anyway and I'm sure your mom and dad are expecting this witchy little thing" Wally said as Kuki pulled her cell out but didn't have to as Mr. and Mrs. Sanban walked up smiling.

"We found a new place Kooks and it's a nice one too big and everything, you see I told you it'd all work out" Mr. Sanban said as Kooks struck a brainwave with Kuki and she stared open mouthed at Wally.

"You-you-you-you used to call me Kooks all the time, we were in a treehouse together as kids and I was Numbah 3 and you were Numbah 4 we were best friends back then".

Wally stared surprised at Kuki as he knew she was someone to him before but he couldn't for the life of him remember what she was.

"You wore an orange hoodie and were a grump half the time, our last mission was actually trying to prevent my thirteenth birthday party and Nigel Numbah one to us told me to give it up there was no stopping growing up".

"I remember now I was on refreshment duty and you told me not to spike the punch with Hoagie's Numbah 2's youngin potion" Wally said reminiscently as Kuki nodded smiling and crying thankful to have her best friend and her childhood memories back.

"You two are in so much trouble when Moonbase get's a load of this, they erased your memories for a reason and you went and had to remember your childhood" Joey said in a tattling voice as Mushi nodded.

"Good let me get the rest of the team together and we'll see how much trouble we can stir up with the original Supreme Leader Rachel Mckenzie, and the original KND bully herself Fanny Fullbright" Kuki said beaming.

"You don't understand what you're doing Kuki, Numbah one had his brain washed for a reason he knows a very dangerous secret and if it ever get's out it could cause a war between Kids Next Door and non members" Mushi said making sense for the first time in Kuki's life.

"Yea and what are you going to do to stop me little sister?, need I remind you on how strong big sisters can be to little runts like you?".

"Fine summon the old sector V see if I care, I just hope your ready for the storm your starting big sister".

"I think getting the team back together is the best idea you've ever had Kuki, I mean what's the worst that can happen?" Wally asked as Joey and Mushi both looked frightened.

"I'll call them tomorrow maybe they don't want to remember but we at least have to help them see who they used to be" Kuki said as Wally nodded and Mushi and Joey shook their heads no.

"Things aren't going to end well if you tell them who they are Kuki, you've become the biggest villain in the KND" Joey said as Mushi shrugged nodded as Fanny and Natalie walked into the ice cream parlor.

"I see my first customer so good luck stopping me guys, I have a team to get back together and so does Wally so let's do this sweetie".

Wally slowly inched his way to Fanny as Mushi and Joey both signaled for Natalie to stop them and she had no idea what was going on.

"Come on Wally we have to tell her what Numbah she is and what they've done to us, I mean you do want the team back don't you?" Kuki asked as Wally shook his head no.

"Not her Kuki I have a bad feeling about her, kind of like me being pulverized by her when we were kids, she looks downright bully like" Wally said as Kuki smiled and stepped up to the counter as Natalie heard the conversation and knew what had to be done.

"You know Fanny I'm not into ice cream tonight, why don't we go get some frozen yogurt instead?, just like ice cream but with half the calories" Natalie said nervously as Fanny smiled and ruffled Natalie's hair.

"Numbah 86 I'd like to recruit you to the Kids Next Door Sector V, I'm Kuki Numbah 3 to you and this is Wally Numbah 4".

Fanny looked oddly at Kuki and then her memories of the KND and her reign as the KND bully flashed back and she smiled.

"Kooks girl I never thought I'd see you again, and Beatles get over here you big Aussie!, I thought we weren't supposed to remember who we were" Fanny said laughing and crying at the same time.

"You're not but little Mrs. Blabber over here remembers everything for some reason and she's ready to recruit the old sector V, we have to stop her at all costs".

Kuki, Wally, and Fanny were off to find Hoagie, Abby, and Rachel to complete the team as the training agents chased after them.

"There will be consequences for this guys, you have no idea how bad your going to get decommissioned when he Federation get's a load of what you're doing" Mushi said as Natalie and Joey could only nod.

"We have to find Tommy Moosh he'll be able to stop this somehow, I'm sure he has some thingamabob to save us from the old Sector V" Natalie said as Joey panted alongside Mushi and Natalie.

"Keep up Numbah 13 we have to get there before they can and we just may be able to wipe their memories for good this time.

"Can't- we- try- walking- for- like- two- milliseconds?, I'm- not- really- the- running- type- ladies" Joey moaned as Mushi picked him up and he piggy back rode her all the way to Tommy Gilligan's house to see they were too late.

"All right so let me get this straight, we're a part of a very hush hush organization giving us numbers instead of names?" Hoagie asked Fanny looking confused as she shook her head no.

Numbahs you stupid boy Numbahs the e and r are replaced by an a and an h, I mean how hard is it to understand?" Fanny asked agitated as it clicked with Hoagie and in his memories he saw himself as a tech guy.

"Let's move we have to get to Abby, Rachel and Nigel before they do, I mean if they get their first there's no telling the condition they'll be in".

Abby ran from her house next door and up to the Chinese gang as she called them and Fanny sighed relief as Abby looked like she remembered everything.

"Numbah five reporting for duty, and Numbah 5 thinks we need to find Numbah 362 pronto" Abby said as Fanny quickly hugged her and ran off to Rachel's house not knowing she was going to kill two birds with one stone in the meantime.

"Here we are Rachel's house now we have got to ignite the love flame with Numbah 1 and Numbah 362 that is if Numbah 1 is here, this will be a hard mission so Hoagie and Wally you just let the girl's handle this one".

Fanny knocked as Mushi, Joey, Tommy, and Natalie ran up not liking what they saw when they got there as Rachel let Fanny and the old Numbahs in.

"Great just great we were so close but Mr. can't we try walking for awhile had to complain his head off, now we're going to have to deal with the Federation when they find out five sixteen year old ex agents are now remembering their heyday" Mushi said as the rest of the agents groaned also.

In Rachel's house we see Nigel sitting on the couch looking at Fanny like she had five heads and Rachel did the same as the story of them in agent form popped from Fanny's mouth.

"Come on you two are the most important agents in the Kids Next Door you've got to remember your agent days, I mean you alone saved the day by defeating Father and making us young again with your father Uno" Fanny exclaimed as Nigel gently closed his eyes and memories flashed into his head and he saw himself giving Abby his leader position when he was decommissioned.

"Fanny's right Rache we were agents in the Kids Next Door, they kicked me out because I started telling people that Father was coming back and well after they took me they took my friend, girlfriend, and team too" Nigel said as Rachel saw herself in robes and leading the Kids Next Door to victory.

"Nigel you came for me just like you said you would, you promised you'd never leave me and you never did" Rachel said weak from all the memory searching as she hugged him and he kissed her.

"All right I'm glad we found each other again gang but there are four training agents looking to turn us in to the Federation, we need a game plan and Uno that's where you come in".

"Make that five training agents Numbah 86, now nobody moves and nobody get's hurt especially you Mr. I'm decommissioning Numbah 363 because he's not buying your crackpot theories which turned out to be right" Rachel's brother Harvey said as a gun was pointed at the old agents.

"Fanny attack maneuver five I repeat attack maneuver five show this boy why you're the most feared agent in the KND!" Nigel screamed as Fanny angrily grabbed Harvey's arm's and twisted them behind his back.

"Meet the half nelson Harvey, if you don't want to see the full nelson I suggest you drop the gun and let us leave here for the Federation" Fanny said angrily as Harvey squealed in fear and dropped the gun as Nigel grabbed it.

"Who's the big man on campus now Harvey?, see the problem with you is you hate being touched where as me I'm taking your job because I don't mind being touched".

Rachel opened the front door as a car was pulled from the garage and Rachel gave the well hop in look to the old agents.

"I'd love to stick around Harvey but well sticking here would make me as lame as you already are" Wally said as the agents laughed and sped off to the Federation and the warm welcome they were expecting was going to be warmer then they expected.

That's it for now and I know the story description couldn't have predicted this but trust me their still strangers and they have a lot to learn about each other


	4. The Double Cross Of Rachel Mckenzie

When the agents got to the federation they found an active volcano under it and the five training agents pointing guns at Rachel's car.

"All right I'm not hitting them head on so we're going to need a new plan and fast, If memory serves me right the federation has a meeting tonight at least they had one every Thursday when I was Supreme Leader" Rachel said as Kuki thinking quick went into her backpack and pulled out two skunks.

"I knew these were used for something other than decoration for my backpack like Mushi told me they were, Heads down friends I have stink bombs and I'm not afraid to use them".

Everybody did as Kuki said and she tossed the skunks at the training agents and green smoke surrounded them as they gagged and Rachel rolled her windows up speeding past the gas and parking next to the federation treehouse.

"Right now that the tikes are taken care of how are we going to get into the treehouse when it's all electronically keycard locked?" Fanny asked as Hoagie grinned knowing he was a tech guy for a reason.

"You leave the locking mechanism's to me, you guys just get in there and get us reinstated as agents, and I'll deal with the electronic stuff" Hoagie said hacking into the first lock and getting the front door opened.

"All right since I've been here numerous times I'll lead the way and Numbah one you watch my tail to make sure guys in black suits don't get the drop on us" Rachel said as Nigel grinned staring at Rachel's butt.

"Focus Numbah one this isn't the time to go all boy hormoney on me, this place is dangerous if we we're decommissioned agents which as luck would have it we are".

"Guys come in guys can you hear me?, if you can I have the schematics of the treehouse and Numbah 362 was right there's a meeting tonight, so the best thing would be to crash that and find the new supreme leader" Hoagie said through walkie talkies.

"Right I knew tonight was meeting night, Nigel as I said watch the rear and when we reach the meeting Nigel and I are the only one's going in got it?"

The other agents nodded in agreement and Rachel led the way down the halls of the treehouse until they reached a door that said Supreme Leader.

"The rest of you meet Numbah 2 outside and expect a fight, Fanny that's your forte and I expect the others to follow her lead, Nigel you come with me to crash an agent meeting" Rachel said as the card reader blinked green and the door opened.

"Man I wonder why they got rid of Hoagie he's really useful to have around as an agent, I just may promote him if they let me back in as Supreme Leader".

Men in black suits were walking down the hall as Nigel quickly grabbed Rachel and covered her mouth much to her complaints and mumbles and he waited until the men went into the meeting room to let her go.

"All right you did say watch out for the black suits so you can't get mad at me Rache, those men had the blackest suits I've ever seen" Nigel said as Rachel though she was angry at Nigel nodded and gently opened the door to the meeting room.

"Right is there any more business before I close this meeting and get to punishing the training agents for the false alarm?" A little boy asked as the agent's shook their heads no and Nigel quickly swiped a gun from one of the black suited men and crept in the shadows following Rachel's lead.

"All right squirts nobody moves and nobody gets hurt, now we're going to play a little game of 20 questions and for every question not answered I fire a gumball at you".

"And as for false alarms I'd check downstairs if I were you, because that false alarm just learned how to fight back" Rachel said joining Nigel at the head of the table.

"Somebody call security quick we have a situation and I expect security here in T minus 10 seconds" The meeting leader said as Nigel pointed the gumball gun at the boys head.

"You're brave for a newly promoted agent kid, now call off the cavalry if you know what's good for you, I was turning cartwheels and avoiding security before you were even thought of".

The boy's hand shook after hearing Nigel say this and there was a booming knock on the door as Nigel and Rachel smirked knowing they could outrun security if they had to.

"Sir is everything ok in there, we've had reports of agents rebelling and we think you know who is behind everything" a man said behind the door and the boy stared amazed at Nigel and Rachel.

"You're Nigel Uno Numbah one decommissioned and you're Rachel Mckenzie Numbah 362 and Supreme Leader also decommissioned".

"Unless you want to be the next one decommissioned I suggest you do as I say and shut your yap and do as we say, now tell the gentlemen outside the door that everything's fine and dandy".

"It's all right sir false alarm, we're all fine in here so get back to your post and that's an order I'll contact you when the trouble is done" The boy said messing up as Nigel pulled the trigger and gumballs shot at the windows as skunks thanks to Kuki were thrown through the window.

"I'd love to stay but in a few seconds those skunks are going to make the whole place reek, we'll be taking back our roles as agents in the Teens Next Door which should have been our next move in the first froopin place" Rachel said as a chopper thanks to Hoagie met her and Nigel at the window.

"Adios non amigos we'll meet again I'm sure, because as soon as I get to the TND clubhouse I'm applying to lead a team of you rugrats and you better hope I don't have to lead you guys because you just made my angry face list" Nigel said jumping out the window with Rachel.

"Wow that was the ultimate rush hey Fanny, I mean did you see me bite that girl's ankle?" Kuki asked talking a mile a minute.

"I sure did but what impressed me was Gilligan's skills with the technology stuff, I mean where did you ever learn to do stuff like that Hoagie?" Fanny asked as Hoagie blushed at being talked about.

"Yea I mean if you weren't there I don't know what we would have done Hoagie, you're like an average day James Bond or something like that" Abby said opening a laptop and going on the TND's website.

"All right Numbah one it says here that you've been on the list of operational agents since 2003, and we're supposed to be with you, and it also says that Numbah 362's dad is the leader of TND".

Abby had a shocked face as she looked at Rachel and all eyes were on her as she gulped looking at the other agents.

"All right so I wasn't really decommissioned but I had my reasons for staying quiet about the TND and they involve Nigel spreading a rumor that very well could end our existence as we know it" Rachel said as everybody gasped and Rachel's eyes pleaded with them.

"Nigel please you've got to forgive me and understand how hard this was for me to try and forget you, my daddy does want you back though and that's the best thing right now isn't it?".

Nigel shoved past Rachel with an angry expression on his face as she quickly ran after him hoping to make him happier again.

"Nigel please don't walk away from me I'm pouring my heart out here, you have no idea the havoc you caused before I decommissioned you and the team, they were behind you one hundred percent".

"Yea and I'm sure what I said was so bas wasn't it?, I mean I can't even remember what was said thanks to you and your itchy decommissioning finger" Nigel said angrily plopping into a seat farthest from Rachel.

"All right Nigel what if I told you that you predicted a war between the KND, the TND, and the AND and the AND won making villains and wiping the KND and TND off the face of the planet?" Rachel asked tapping her foot angrily.

"I remember some of it now and it wasn't a prediction it was a promise Father gave me during our last battle, he said that adults will rise and the AND would manufacture villains instead of heroes".

"Right and you brought that back to Kuki's thirteenth birthday where Wally was supposed to spike the punch with Hoagie's youngin potion and make us small so we could do the KND all over again".

"Yes and you grabbed me and the team telling us to keep our mouths shut or we would be in bigger trouble, that was when Fanny struggled saying you were a trader and not to trust you, I guess I should have listened to her".

"Fanny had no idea what she was talking about Nigel, It wasn't a trap and everything would have been good if you didn't run around telling anybody who would listen that we were doomed".

"And we still are I remember more too, Fanny told me that she loved me and that you were using me to get higher up in the KND so you could decommission us without having to go through Moonbase to do it" Nigel said as Fanny walked down the rows of seats until she found Nigel.

"Fanny was no better than me back then Nigel, she wanted to date you to keep you and only you commissioned as an agent, your team still would have been decommissioned" Rachel said as Nigel stood up shoving past Rachel and Fanny followed him.

"So what Fanny's better because she wanted to keep the boy who cried doom in the KND, and I wasn't about to have my treehouse plagued with your theories?"

"First off Fanny is better because she wanted to keep me in and you didn't, and second you weren't there when I beat Father and you didn't hear what he told me so don't act all high and mighty".

"All right if we're so doomed then why are there no wars going on right now?, why are there still treehouses to this day?, why do the KND TND and the AND continue to fight against evil?".

"Because father was vanquished and he can't control the adults, but there was no body recovered so until they find one I'm still going to rant and rave about the end of the KND, TND, and the AND till the cows come home".

"I for one am very glad that Kuki's dad called her Kooks and jogged her memory, I'm glad she's not a traitor like Rachel, and lastly I'm glad she reminded all of us excluding Rachel who we were" Fanny said plopping down next to Nigel.

"You're not going to be so happy to rant and rave when you get to the TND Nigel, my dad won't stand for any rants from you and neither would I, Fanny would but only because she's crushing on you and believes you're her soul mate" Rachel said as Fanny backhanded her.

"That was the first time I ever hit a girl and if you don't stop talking trash about me it won't be the last Mckenzie, you know damn well that we had an argument that night before you grabbed Nigel and as soon as I remember what it was about Nigel's going to be the first to know about it".

"Fine you can keep her Nigel just remember who bullied you when she was seven, remember who was too nervous to even tell you they loved you, remember who your downfall is going to-".

Rachel had no time to finish as a missile headed towards the plane knocking out one of the engines and the agents excluding Nigel screamed and ran for cover.

"I do remember who my downfall was Rachel and it was a girl with a blonde ponytail, no sense of fashion, and she's a priss who's head cheerleader and probably a shoe in for homecoming queen" Nigel said as he grabbed a rocket launcher and aimed it at the jets attacking them.

"We can talk about your downfall later Nigel, now do what you do best and save the day like you used to" Fanny said as Nigel threw her another rocket launcher.

"If you want to be with me you're going to have to learn to hold your own Fullbright, now when I say fire aim at those jets and take them out".

Fanny steadied her hands and her eyes aiming at the jets and waiting for Nigel's signal as he raised his hand to signal Fanny to hold fire.

"All right Fanny go,go,go take out those jets and try to keep up with me if you can, Hoagie and I turned it into a game when we were kids, we counted how many jets we could destroy at a time "Nigel said as Rachel angrily looked up from behind one of the seats and stared at Nigel.

"Same old Nigel Uno wanting to make a game out of people's lives having no consideration for the people whose lives now hang in the balance" Rachel said as a missile headed towards her and she screamed in fear going back to her hiding place.

"Shut it Mckenzie or the next one's blowing that hiding place of yours up, and by the way Nigey sweetie the score's three to zipola" Fanny said grinning as Nigel shot two out of the air and Fanny destroyed three more adrenaline showing all over her face.

"Three left Nigey do you want to take them out or should I?, I mean I win anyway so in all reality you can have these three if you really want them".

"Nigel shot down the last three as the pilot landed on top of a helipad overlooking a treehouse as a man with blonde hair came running out and Nigel noticed an ever so familiar shadowy figure on one of the jets.

"All is well everyone can stand up and please move to the nearest emergency exit, and be sure to thank the two people who saved your hineys just now" Nigel said as Rachel angrily shoved past him and ran into her father's arms.

"Daddy it was horrible Nigel blamed me for his decommission and we got attacked by jets, Fanny Fullbright fired a missile at me, and Nigel didn't even reprimand her" Rachel cried as Rachel's dad angrily looked down at Fanny and Nigel.

"You two follow me, Rache show the others to their rooms, then go and get some candy from the candy bar or something like that" Rachel's dad said as Rachel pulling a total drama queen act shivered and convulsed.

Rachel's dad grabbed Nigel and Fanny's hands marching down the halls of the new TND headquarters and stopped at an office where he angrily let go of Nigel and Fanny and pointed to two chairs.

"All right who wants to be the first to explain what happened up there, and please leave nothing out because I'm all ears".

"A jet cam and attacked us up there sir that's what, and it was sent by father no matter what anybody tells me I was the one there that night and I know what was said" Nigel said sliding a piece of the plane with Father on the side of it and Rachel's dad grew concerned.

"All right so you've proved your point, you Mrs. Fullbright what right do you have to fire a missile at my daughter? "

"There's no proof I fired that missile Mr. Mckenzie, jets were up in the air and they also fired missiles so as you can see I wasn't the only one with a missile launcher up there" Fanny said in her defense as Mr. Mckenzie just nodded.

"I'll be watching you very closely Mrs. Fullbright, as for you Mr. Uno A thousand apologies about helping my daughter decommission you, she just sounded so convincing that Father would never be able to come back and that made you sound crazy".

Nigel stood up and Fanny did the same and Mr. Mckenzie walked them to one big bedroom and Nigel and Fanny looked at each other grinning.

"We didn't have any other rooms available and since Nigel and Rachel are not talking, and Nigel I can't really say I blame you for what she did, this room should give you two some snuggling time especially the bed which is queen sized by the way".

Fanny plopped onto the bed giggling as the pillows on her side were thrown off and Nigel saw a refrigerator stocked with snacks upon snacks and soda.

"If you run low on that stuff go to the store and mention your name, they'll give you whatever you want for free, and you two are the only ones who get that, and Mushi Sanban has just became you're little sister Fanny, and Nigel you get to chose a little brother for the time you're here".

Nigel grinned having the perfect choice as Mr. Mckenzie walked out and Fanny giggled patting next to her on the bed for Nigel to join her.

Well that's it for now so please read and reply and I'll write more soon


	5. The Election

That night Nigel and Fanny snuggled up close and Nigel was asleep first while Fanny nodded in and out of the remake of A Nightmare On Elm Street on HBO.

"Not bad but the original was better you just can't beat a classic huh Munchie II?" Fanny asked as Munchie II meowed lazily in reply.

Fanny finally drifted off to the TV and the argument she had with Rachel five years ago rang throughout her dreams.

Five years ago Fanny Fullbright was readying the decommissioning chamber glad that Rachel was finally seeing her way of making the KND a girl's only club.

"Wait till Uno gets a load of my fists because he's going to be the only one putting up a fight in the boys club" Fanny said cackling as her chamber now held ten helmets to decommission ten boys at one time.

"All right Fan I have your first customers Sector V's own Boy Club Hoagie, Wally, Nigel, and John and trust me John's not my first choice of gone agent either but he has got to go" Rachel said shoving Nigel and his buddies into the chamber.

"Leave it to me Rachel just give me the reports on these kids and I'll do the rest, I mean they are a sorry looking bunch aren't they?"

"Yea but John wishes to remember his jobs as a pizza delivery man and a Chinese restaurant waiter and I told him no problem".

"That can be arranged I mean after all he works at my favorite eatery, now the reports if you please Mrs. Mckenzie".

"See here's the thing I don't have them because my dad said I could make this as unconventional as I wanted".

"Fine but if I may can I give them a last request, I mean this is the last time we'll see them and all that jazz" Fanny said as Rachel nodded and walked off leaving the boys with Fanny.

"Great act Fullbright now get these damn cuffs off so I can prove to you that I'm not fucking around" Nigel said as his cuffs were unlocked and he showed Fanny a tattoo of Father on his arm and she knew that Father only marked his worst enemies with this tattoo.

"All right say I do believe Father's after you Uno, why you and why now after all the fights you've won with him?".

"He needs my blood to resurrect his henchmen into the Villains Next Door and the next person he targets after me will be Rachel and she's on the fence about joining the VND these days seeing her 13th birthday and Kuki's is tomorrow".

"All right please tell me you have a plan because I'm an action gal not an idea gal Uno, and after this I better get that kiss you promised me two years ago" Fanny said unlocking the others cuffs also.

"I do have an idea and it will work because my minds a genius and so is Kuki Sanban's, she saw Hoagie mixing a potion he calls the youngin potion and it's going to make us all pre scholars again so we can defeat the VND once and for all".

"All right tomorrow better work because I had the biggest crush on you in pre school but junior high showed Rachel asking you to go steady before I got the chance to".

"Oh it'll work Kuki made us the refreshment squad and we'll have full access to the punch and before you know it we're four again and in pre school".

"All right tomorrow it is but keep your heads lower than low and Gilligan I'm talking to your scaredy ass mostly" Fanny said locking the safe and showing Nigel and the crew to their rooms for the night Army issued cots and itchy sheets and blankets.

"Boy they really cruddy rolled out the red carpet for us didn't they Numbah one?, I mean what's for dinner hunks of cheese, stale bread, and water?" Wally asked as Nigel just chose the closest bed he could find.

"It' for one night and just think we'll get a bigger room and a warmer welcome when we're four and defeating all of the VND to a pulp".

"You do realize that includes Numbah 362 too don't you Nigel?, I mean don't overlook the fact that she's practically the leader of them now" John said rolling onto his side and drifting off.

"Yea I mean do you really think you can fire a gumball at her if she does confront you as a villain Nigel?, because I know I can but then again I never dated her" Hoagie said as the lights switched off and everybody drifted off.

Fanny knew she was doing the wrong thing the next morning but Rachel was still her friend and Rachel had to know what Nigel and Company had planned that day.

"Hello Numbah 86 Fanny Abigail Fullbright confirmation accepted please proceed to Numbah 362 Rachel McKenzie's office" an automated voice said as Fanny ran in to find Rachel on the phone with a scowl on her face.

"Sonya that's impossible they've been decommissioned by Fanny so they can't be at Kuki's party in front of a punch bowl at the same time" Rachel said her voice having more of a growl in it.

"Fine I'll talk to her but I'm telling you one thousand percent that it's not Nigel and his friends because their out of the K-N-uhh Sone I'm going to have to call you back ".

Rachel slammed the phone on the cradle and her eyes were full of fire as she stared into Fanny's that were equally full of fire.

"All right in my defense he had the tattoo that Father gives to all his mortal enemies and I didn't see how decommissioning was going to help him and his friends" Fanny said her voice angrier than Rachel's.

"Fine grab the ten helmets and follow me to Kuki's party because we have some party crashers to decommission".

"That's not going to happen and yes I'm disobeying a direct order from the supreme leader of the KND because I'm not going to work under the leader of the Villains Next Door on my best day".

"All right fine just get me past the detectors to the decommissioning chamber and I'll do the rest, and then you're going up against the World Federation for undermining me" Rachel said as Fanny knowing Rachel would get in trouble for decommissioning little kids handed her the ten helmets.

"I hate to do this Fanny but you're as expendable as Nigel and his wimpy friends, I won't have anyone spreading conspiracy theories in my KND sector".

Rachel pulled a switch and Fanny got a dumbfounded look on her face playing stupid and knowing how to look it seeing the boys and girls do it when they were decommissioned .

"Guards take her to a safe place miles away from Numbah 3's party and get me Numbah 3's address pronto" Rachel said in a bossy tone as Fanny was dragged away.

"Nigel I hope your ready for the shit you're causing yourself, with Fanny out of the picture I can get rid of The Boy Who Cried Father no problem".

At Kuki's party we see Nigel, Hoagie, Wally, and John stirring the punch and getting ready to apply the potion until Fanny ran up sweating and uttering two words she knows.

"How could she find out?, oh well let's hurry this up before-"

Nigel couldn't finish as an explosion met Kuki's door and she screamed in fear as people in black armor ran in with guns pointed at Fanny, Nigel, Hoagie, Wally, John, and Kuki.

"All right Nigel step away from the punch bowl and nobody gets hurt, I know how much you value your friends and unless you want them disintegrated you'll do as I say" Rachel barked as the guards got dangerously close to Nigel and his friends.

"Poor, defenseless, cute, stupid Nigel Uno did you really think I'd let you and your friends become young so you could do the KND all over again?".

"Look Rachel I have better things to do right now so either fire at us or step off because the monologue is so a villain's way to go" Nigel said as the guards pointed their guns at Nigel and his friends.

"Who cares if I join VND anyway?, I'm turning thirteen today and KND isn't going to let me go further and the TND isn't even at my level" Rachel said grabbing Hoagie's full vial of youngin potion.

"I'll miss you most of all Numbah 4 you are the heart behind most of the 4X4 technology we use today, and you there's no way you escaped decommissioning unless you tricked me".

"Yea I put on my thinking cap which happens to be three layers of steel formed in the shape of my head and it has my hair on it too" Fanny said beaming as a guard hit her head and the helmet fell off as Rachel checked Nigel, Wally, Hoagie, John, and Kuki's heads before putting helmets on them.

"Any last words The Gang Who Cried Father?, because if so I suggest you say them now before I decommission your asses" Rachel said flipping the switch not giving anybody a chance to speak.

The light pierced Fanny's eyes as she shot up to find the TV still on and a flashlight dancing across her eyes.

"What-do-you-want-Rachel-it's-3:00-in-the-morning-and-I-need-sleep-after-being-woken-up-every-morning-by-my-little-sister" Fanny yawned as Rachel knelt beside her a fear and sadness in her eyes.

"I was wondering if maybe we could go somewhere and talk Fanny?, I mean we're still friends aren't we?" Rachel asked dreading the answer.

"Well let's see you decommission me, you double crossed my boyfriend, you turned on your friends, you didn't even want to hear Nigel out, and you got to remain in the KND sweet as candy so no we're not friends".

"Fanny I had no choice Nigel was going to bring the KND down with his lies and you know it, I mean to this day we haven't seen head or tail of Father, what does that tell you?"

Fanny slowly lifted the blankets showing Rachel Nigel's tattoo as she gasped and Fanny nodded an angry expression on her face.

"Even after I told you he had this tattoo you still decommissioned us, now what kind of friend would do that?".

"Fanny I'm a Supreme Leader first and a friend second and I just couldn't let Nigel and his friends remain in KND, I mean why do you care about him anyway you're supposed to hate boys remember?" Rachel said as Fanny kicked her blankets off angry that Rachel wasn't going away.

"Nigel is different from other boys you should know all about that, I mean you dated him before the federation banned you and him to ever date again, and that's about the time you turned on all of us" Fanny said as Nigel moaned in his sleep and turned over.

"They banned him and I from dating because they knew he was a loose cannon Fan, I mean my God he went on the Father mission without any backup and without anybody's permission mainly mine".

"So he decided not to ask Princess Priss to go on a dangerous mission, what is this world coming to Princess Priss?" .

"All right what would you have done if the federation was choosing your life for you and breathing down your neck for fighting to keep a rogue agent in your sector?".

"I would have told them that the rogue agent is my friend and I won't turn on my friends no matter how much they want me to".

"They threatened to decommission me with the rest of you Fan, do you have any idea what the KND would look like if the best supreme leader in KND got decommissioned?" Rachel asked hoping to get through to Fanny.

"I would have let them decommission me than becoming the reason the best agent in the KND got decommissioned " Fanny said as Munchie II leapt from the bed rubbing his body against Fanny's legs purring at her.

"So forget all the trouble that Father might've caused to the KND once the best Supreme Leader in the world got decommissioned just as long as the golden boy of the KND stays am I right?".

"He wouldn't have but yes you're right if you went and Nigel stayed I would have been entirely grateful to have him".

"Oh please he can't handle half the things I do every day, I mean do you know how hard it was to find new friends after I got rid of my old one's?".

"Oh poor you try forgetting your childhood, your old friends, your life and tell me how bad you feel" Fanny said laying back on her bed hoping Rachel would take the hint and leave.

"Yea well if you think Nigel would make a great Supreme Leader do something about it, there's an election tomorrow and if he wins then he'd be the new Supreme Leader and he can deal with Father, the Federation, and the treehouse in his own way" Rachel said walking out her insides burning with rage.

"An election huh?, well Munchie II let's make some signs and posters promoting our favorite Supreme Leader Candidate shall we?"

Fanny grabbed art supplies and walked to an empty room and she started her plan to get Nigel Uno elected as the new Supreme Leader of the KND overthrowing Rachel's hold on the agents.

The next morning Nigel rubbed his eyes slowly hoping to find Fanny in bed next to him but all's he found was Munchie II licking his toes in a loving manner.

"Good morning kitty, so where's Fanny boy and let's hurry up and find her because I'm starved and I know you are too" Nigel said following a running Munchie II to the empty room to find Fanny snoring with posters of Nigel all around her.

"Uhh good morning beautiful and may I ask what the posters are for?, I mean you aren't going to make all the girl's in the KND treehouse obsess over me are you?".

Fanny slowly opened her eyes and smiled seeing Nigel holding Munchie II who meowed lovingly at Fanny as she stretched and handed Nigel one of the posters.

"Welcome to the world of KND politics Nigey, see Rachel came to visit me last night and she still believes she did the right thing decommissioning you, so she told me they were having KND elections today for Supreme Leader and I think I found her running mate" Fanny said giggling at Munchie II licking Nigel.

"I think we may have found your second biggest fan next to me Nigel, too bad animals can't vote because you'd have Munch II's hands down".

When Nigel and Fanny reached the mess hall all the agents applauded except Rachel who held a stout because also on Nigel's poster was his tattoo that Father gave him in their last encounter.

"I figured maybe if everybody saw you as the Harry Potter of the KND world they would vote for you, I mean they know you can protect them from Father and with me as you're Campaign Manager there's no way you can lose.

"Well Fullbright I hope you're happy because now the Federation is on their way here to congratulate Nigel in coming back to the KND and they said they definitely will be voting for him to become the next Supreme Leader" Rachel said the stout never leaving her face.

"All right A there's nothing wrong with a little competition, B Nigel can protect them from Father better than you can because he's beaten his hiney, and C I think somebody's been bitten by the green eyed monster" Fanny said beaming as a banner of Nigel was draped over the ceiling of the mess hall.

"Now Nigey you work on your speech while I work on ways to get us more votes sweetie, free stuff always brings votes so I'll bake some cookies and watch as they disappear due to the KND Pre School, Kindergarten, First grade, Second Grade, Third Grade, Fourth Grade, Fifth Grade and up".

"Yea well if and only if Nigel becomes Supreme Leader he'll have to stop dating you and he'll have to find someone on Moonbase to date instead those are the rules of the federation".

"Well rules are going to change once I become Supreme Leader because I'm not protecting the KND for free and I'm bringing Fanny along for the ride".

"Good luck with that because I know you hate to admit it but I did vouch for you to join me on Moonbase and the Federation told me it wasn't possible because you were a loose cannon and so is Fanny so there is no way their going to bring Fanny into Moonbase with you" Rachel said smiling.

"They will if they want a Supreme Leader who can finally put an end to Father and to you Mrs. I'm going to join the VND, you must've thought that I forget about that but the funny thing about having your memory jogged is that you remember everything you were supposed to forget" Nigel said grinning.

"Go ahead tell all the agents that they worshipped a villain it's your ass on the line here not mine, and as for the VND there is nothing stopping me from joining them and sending them to retrieve Mr. I can beat Father on any given day for me".

"All right everyone please bow for the leader of the KND Federation Mr. Tobias Jones, and then I'd like the running mates in the KND Coliseum for elections" Mr. Mckenzie said as Nigel was on his knees with people in red suits walking up the aisle to make sure everyone was bowing.

"Well Mr. Uno it sure has been awhile and I want you to know we're pulling for you to win, and if you do you can change the rules to your liking just like Mrs. Mckenzie has the ability to do if she wins" A man in a black cape said continuing his walk up the aisle with Fanny sticking her tongue out at Rachel.

"You still have to win Fullbright and if your man does then he's going to have a hell of a time explaining to Moonbase that he's bringing the biggest bully of the KND back" Rachel said walking out as Nigel followed her to the KND Coliseum.

The seats were packed as soon as the candidates got there, everybody was cheering for Nigel who's posters were waved as soon as he took the stage by everyone.

"Thank you everyone and I'm glad you could come today, I want to make a promise that if you elect me as Supreme Leader that some things are going to change, like not asking permission to go on missions, not having to give up the girl or boy you love for a higher up, and no villain will pass thanks to me".

The crowd cheered as Nigel said this but he wasn't done with the rules as a hush came over the crowd and he continued his speech.

"There will be camera's set up around the treehouse and a security system just in case a villain does show up, I want all of you to know that Numbah 362 has thought of joining the VND and I will not stand for agents as kind as her becoming a villain just to kidnap me" Nigel said as the crowd gasped.

"Now I know you are all friends with Mrs. Mckenzie but she has told me that she has no problem joining the VND and I don't want my agents in danger so if she does join VND I have to regretfully say that you cannot be friends with her".

"The crowd cheered again as Rachel angrily stouted seeing Nigel gaining more support and she knew that she would have to pull out all the stops to beat Nigel.

"So in conclusion do you want a potential Villain as a Supreme Leader or do you want a man who could reinvent the KND to it's roots and make sure everybody's safe once again?" Nigel asked as posters of him waved in the air and the crowd cheered his name.

"Well looks like you're up potential VND candidate and I hope your speech is as good as mine was or I'm going to be packing my things and so is Fanny".

Rachel shoved Nigel out of the way as the crowd booed and hissed at her with Nigel beaming at them.

"Look I know how things look and I want you all to know that yes I did decommission Nigel Uno, Kuki Sanban, Wally Beatles, Hoagie Gilligan, Abby Lincoln who is no longer with us, Fanny Fullbright, and John Waters but the Federation told me to and there's no arguing with them" Rachel said.

More boos erupted across the coliseum and Rachel saw she was losing her crowd quickly which never happened to her before.

"If it were up to me I never would have decommissioned my friends and ex boyfriend, but again the Federation took Nigel away from me saying he was a loose cannon and if you've been watching the news lately you'd know that little jet fight on the way back here was his and Numbah 86's doing".

The crowd was silent they didn't want to hear Rachel's lies anymore and she was getting agitated with them at this point.

"All right one there is no way Nigel Uno can bring the KND back to it's roots because it's too far gone into a fear that he caused, B he can change as many rules as he wants that won't change the fact that he's bringing fear into the KND, and C what he said about me and the VND is a total lie.

The crowd booed again as Rachel walked off the stage knowing that Nigel had the crowd in his back pocket.

"All right agents I want all of you to vote for the Supreme Leader of the KND, will it be Numbah 362 for a remarkable 7th year or will Nigel Uno be the first person to beat her down from her throne?" Mr. Mckenzie asked as all the agents rushed to booths to vote.

Once all the votes were counted Nigel, Rachel, Tobias, Sonya Numbah 83 Rachel's campaign manager, Fanny Nigel's campaign manager, and Mr. Mckenzie stood on the stage with the ballots.

"And the winner of this year's election and Supreme Leader by a landslide is Nigel James Uno!" Mr. Mckenzie screamed happily as the crowd cheered and Fanny kissed Nigel excited about being back in Moonbase with him.

"Mr. Uno pack your things and Mrs. Fullbright you do the same because a spaceship is on it's way to pick you two up soon and once in Moonbase all the rules you make go" Tobias said and Nigel knew the perfect first rule to make.

"I want Mrs. Rachel Mckenzie to chose a side by the end of the day today, she can either join the VND's or the TND's but she's much too old for the KND and too young for the AND" Nigel said as Tobias looked at Rachel.

"You have his orders so by the end of the day you better have an answer or you'll be decommissioned, it's about time somebody bossed you around for once".

Rachel angrily looked from Fanny to Nigel and she knew that the line was drawn and Fanny had already chose her side.

"I'll join the TND if it'll make the Supreme Leader happy, and Mr. Supreme Leader I hope you enjoy yourself because with the rules you're making and the promises you made there's going to be an all out war to keep the KND the way it is and not to bring it back to it's roots" Rachel said storming off.

Well that's it for now and I know Rachel is OC but I wanted to see how she would act if she were a Villain and I like the way she decommissioned Nigel the best agent in the KND and how he beat her to become Supreme Leader of the KND so keep reading please Cindy'sboy93


End file.
